Sticking to Tradition
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Beca and Chloe having rough sex in the Bellas bus. G!P Beca."


"Remind me again how we got roped into cleaning the bus?" Beca asked in annoyance as she sprayed some windex on the window before quickly wiping it away with a paper towel.

"It's one of the extra responsibilities we have as captains," Chloe called over the dull roar of the vacuum cleaner.

"Exactly. We're captains who share the responsibility of coming up with set lists and choreography. We're already extremely busy with that and school. Shouldn't we assign this task to the other Bellas?" Beca asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No, we shouldn't. It's tradition that the captains clean the bus."

Beca rolled her eyes. "This group has too many damn traditions."

"Yes, the Bellas is a group rooted in tradition. Aubrey made that clear at your first rehearsal so it shouldn't be a surprise. And if you'll recall, a lot of traditions have ended since you've taken the reigns. Traditions that some former members weren't too happy to hear were n longer in practice. I think the least we can do is keep this one alive." Chloe tried to reason.

After a few attempted and failed attempts to speak, Beca admitted defeat. Chloe had a point. "Fine, I guess you're right." The brunette admitted begrudgingly.

Chloe's eyes went wide. "O-M-aca-G, did Beca Mitchell just admit that she was wrong about something?"

"I said nothing about being wrong," the brunette was quick to point out. "I simply admitted that you made some good points and I have to admit that you are right."

"That's just the long way of saying you're wrong."

"Is not," Beca said defensively. "It is just me admitting that I did not have all of the facts and changing my position once I did."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatever Cleopatra," the redhead teased. "Hurry up so we can be done and I can give you your reward."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "What reward?"

"Well it was going to be a surprise, but you've whined so much that I have to use it as incentive to just finish cleaning," Chloe said with a teasing tone.

The brunette's eyes went wide. Chloe was a strong believer in sex as a motivator. Without another thought, Beca set off at lightning speed cleaning the rest of the windows while the redhead set to cleaning off the seats.

"Done!" Beca called mere moments later, making Chloe smirk.

"See? I knew you were capable of cleaning faster."

"Yep, totally. You're so smart babe," Beca said through her arousal. "Now, where's my reward?"

Beca smirked as she grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her to the back of the bus with the full row of seats. The redhead urged the brunette to sit before straddling her lap.

Chloe immediately started grinding in Beca's lap and pulled her in for a searing kiss. It didn't take long for the redhead to start grinding against her girlfriend as she briefly broke the kiss to take her top off. "I thought we could try something new today." Chloe trailed off seductively.

"Yeah?" Beca asked excitedly as she reached behind her girlfriend's back to unclasp her bra.

"I borrowed your laptop yesterday while mine was with the I.T. department to watch _Legally Blonde_ and guess what came out when I hit eject." Chloe teased.

Beca stopped and focused for a moment. When the realization hit her, nave eyes went wide in panic. "I'm so sorry, Chlo, I didn't know what it was when Jesse said he found a movie that I would actually like. Which I didn't! You're more than enough for me and way hotter than any random actress in a porno." The brunette immediately rushed out in hopes that it would be enough to convince Chloe to not break up with her, which was what she was almost certain was going to happen next.

"So you don't want to spank me and twist my nipples while you take me from behind?" Chloe asked in an even tone.

"Of course not." Beca said quickly.

The redhead's face fell. "Awe, that's too bad because I really want to do that."

"Wait, what?" Beca asked with genuine confusion.

"I got so turned on watching that porno, I couldn't help but touch myself while I imagined you doing all of those things to me." Chloe husked in Beca's ear, making the brunette shiver. The redhead smiled victoriously. "Unless, of course, you really don't find that kind of thing hot in which case we don't have to do anything like that."

Beca growled before fisting her hand in Chloe's hair and pulling her in for a heated kiss. "I'm in charge, got it?" The brunette demanded more than asked when they finally broke apart.

"Fuck yes, you are." Chloe agreed.

The brunette grabbed the hem of the redhead's shirt before ripping it off and tossing it aside. "Sit up," she demanded before moving a hand behind Chloe's back to pop her bra open and threw it to join her top. "God you're sexy." Beca muttered as she started roughly kneading her girlfriend's breasts.

"You're not so bad yourself." Chloe said in her best attempt to sound seductive instead of hopelessly aroused as she tried to remove Beca's top only to have her hands slapped away.

"I don't recall giving you permission to touch me." Beca said in a hard tone that held no hints of playing around.

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away because you're so beautiful." Chloe mumbled in shame as she looked down in shame.

"While I appreciate the compliment, you still need to be punished for disobedience," Beca said sternly. "Get on all fours."

The redhead did as she was told. She was no facing away from the brunette so she couldn't see what she was doing, but it didn't matter because Chloe could feel Beca move to kneel behind her. She didn't have much time to wonder what her punishment would be because seconds later there was a stinging in her left ass cheek. Chloe let out yelp of surprise as she started forward. "Did Beca just spank me?" The redhead thought to herself.

Chloe got her answer a moment later when she felt another sting in the same ass cheek, again making the redhead and start forward. This continued for eight more spanks before Beca moved to the right side to give it the same treatment. It didn't take long for the redhead to settle into the rhythm and her yelps quickly turned into moans.

When she was done, Beca massaged Chloe's ass as she asked, "Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to behave?"

"Yes."

"Good," Beca said before slamming three fingers into Chloe, making the redhead scream at being entered so roughly without any warning combined with pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes, Beca, just like that!" Chloe yelled as she rocked her hips further back into Beca's fingers.

Chloe yelped when there was a sharp slap to her ass before she let out a needy moan when Beca stopped her fingers' movements. "I don't want to hear that language coming out of your mouth. Swear again and you'll be punished more severely, understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Chloe said immediately, desperate to have Beca's fingers moving inside of her again.

"Good," the brunette said as she started moving her fingers again, setting a blistering pace that the redhead found almost impossible to settle into.

Chloe's walls had just started to clamp down on Beca's fingers when the brunette pulled her fingers out again. The redhead didn't have time to protest before her girlfriend was roughly pushing her entire dick inside of her in one thrust. "Fuck," Chloe said in a barely audible, breathless gasp.

Before she could comprehend what she had said, the redhead felt her nipples being twisted roughly. All she could do was scream out at the delicious pain.

"What did I tell you about swearing?" Beca asked coldly.

"That you didn't want to hear me use that kind of language." Chloe rushed out as Beca increased the pressure on her nipples.

"That's correct. And what did you do anyways?" Beca asked in a condescending tone.

"I swore anyways after you told me not to." The redhead said with more than a hint of shame in her voice.

"That's right." Beca said in an overly sweet tone. "And do you deserve to be punished for violating one of my orders?"

Chloe started shaking her head, but a particularly hard twist to her nipple told the redhead that was the wrong answer. "Yes, I do deserve to be punished," she panted out through clenched teeth as she tried to calm herself down from the pain and pleasure coursing through her.

"That's right. Now count," Beca ordered.

Chloe didn't have much time to be confused before yet another sharp slap was delivered to her ass. The redhead yelped in surprise, but managed to say, "One" before the next smack fell.

She counted each strike up to ten, five on each side, before Beca stopped spanking her and massaged the reddened skin on her ass. "Now, are you ready to behave for real?" Beca asked in a warning tone.

"Yes."

"You better be. I don't like being lied to."

"I promise I'm ready to behave," Chloe said desperately. "You can gag me if you want."

Beca smirked. "As hot as that sounds, I think we'll leave that for another time." The brunette said as she started fucking the redhead as hard and fast as she could. "Right now, I just want to get us both off so we can go inside and try more stuff. How does that sound?"

"So good." Chloe moaned as her eyes fluttered closed and her back arched in pleasure."  
"Good." Beca said as she continued to relentlessly pound in and out of Chloe.

It was hard for the redhead to follow the command of no swearing, she was very vocal during sex and that often included swearing.

"Oh Beca," Chloe eventually moaned out. "I'm so close, please just a little more."

Beca smirked as she moved her left hand from the redhead's hip to her clit and began rubbing tight circles, "You've been such a good girl, taking your punishments and now my cock. Come for me and scream out my name. I want the Trebles to know that I was the one fucking you."

"Yes," Chloe hissed as waves of pleasure began washing over her body. "Beca, keeping going, just like that baby. I'm cuming so hard, just for you." The redhead screamed as loud as she could as she clamped down on Beca's cock as the brunette coated her walls with her cum.

The redhead couldn't help but let her unsupported upper body collapse in exhaustion. "Holy shit," she mumbled before she could stop herself.

Beca just smirked as she pulled out of Chloe and gently let the redhead's lower body come to rest while she got dressed and gathered her girlfriend's clothes while she recovered.

"So, how was that?" Chloe asked tiredly as she slowly got dressed. "Was it everything you hoped for?"

Beca sat down and pulled Chloe into her lap for a slow, loving kiss. "Everything and more. Thank you so much, baby."

The redhead beamed. "It was no problem. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I had a good time, too."

"Does that mean I get to dominate you more now?" Beca asked excitedly.

"Totes," Chloe said with a wink.

Beca's dick twitched in her pants. "God, I love you."

Chloe smirked. "I love you, too. Now help me pick up the cleaning supplies so we can go inside that second round you promised me."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
